WOlfenstien comeback
by aperson16
Summary: Wolfenstein is has infiltrate
1. Chapter 1

Natzee man says, "No! It has no proof!"

Other natzee man say, "Yes! Hitler are commit die."

Suddenly, Mr. Wolfenstein was come out of the nearby ventilatin duck. He pulled out his first wepon and then his secon dwepon and then his third wepon until he got to his fiveth wepon which was a flamethrower because he was use scroll wheel and hot keys not asignned. Suddenly the room was get flamed and Natzees become eatable but nobody eat them because cannibal bad. "Argh, I do not appreciate this activity!" one of the dudes said because being fired is no fun.

Once the Natzees were die, Wolfenstein gave a sleigh and pat himself on baks. "I would like a garnola bar right now," he said to himself out loud because he is was hungry. However a nearby scapegoat heard him and went to tell Germen frends about introson but was blamed for kills because his name was scapegoat. Back in the froom that Wolfenstein was currently in at that time he jumped on a nearby table and the food osmosised into his body and instantly heeld him because that is how he eats. "It's knife time," he said as he pulled out his knife and started to stab chairs and paintings. Then he jumped off of a guard tower and land on horse and rode into sunset because story is end.


	2. Chapter 2

Authours note: the last story was said that Wolfenstien was riding into sunset beacuse the story had end but I changed minds and decide to add more because of positive feedblack from the first one also i'm bored

Dr. Wolfsetein was on a plane suddenly in 1960 because he had stayed no Germanland for 15 years after the war ended because planes ware expense in the time he was in. so he went and goth himself a university where he could learn how to doctor people up and that is how he is no longer a mr. but a dr. because he learned to be a dr. Note that thsis mainly a true doctor like surgeoners and not doctor like dr. pepper.

So while he was on the plain which was flying over the ocean that is the pacific Ocean he opened a package and suddenly the plane was crashed into a giant phalus sticking out of the ocean which was actually not a phallus but a big obelisk. When Wolfenstein was crash the plane he forgot who he was because of the shock but noticed that the plane was made of electricity and he was organic so he decided to went with the name Bioshock.

Suddenly, jetpacking midgets becan shitting on him. This isnt actually true I just wanted to say something funny. As Biostein walked up the stairs that were on the tower on the outside he went inside and walked down more stairs that went downwards this time. "well this is stupid why would they make stairs that go up and then down it seems counterproductive" he either said or thought to himself you decide.

Once he had descended the stairs, he found a thing. "This is most likely submaranic apparatus most likely meant for reverse ascension." so he went inside and pulled a nearby lever and suddenly he was go downwards. DUN DUN DUN


	3. Chapter 3

Authores note: Ive noticed that, I havent't been using a lot of commas in my, story so I'm going to use, more to make it a realism like life.

Bioshock has gone downwards in the sphere in the tower and as soon as he had gotien used to the physics he realised he was underwater. "no this isnt good" he said because he had waterphobia. But he needed to go, down more because there was nohere to go other than the down. "what is this screen thing in front of me" he said because there was a screen thing that had appeared in front of him. "my name is andrew ryan and I'm here to ask you some questions" the screen said to him. "do you think people should be entitled to sweat? Because I think that would be cool" the screen also said to him. Hten the screen was drop and Bioshock saw out in front of him a city which looked older than him because it was art deco and that is an old thing. Then the sphere was go into one of the buildings. also bioshock was erect because art

so once he was in side the buildign he looked at the lights and they were flickering at him and he growled at it like "GRRR" because he wanted it to stop flockering but he did not know how to stop it from that because he was still a doctor. Once the sphere was stopped he heard meth people outside the door and decided to back away because he did not want to be drugs. But soon meth people were attacking his sphere he was in because they wanted to take out the meth from his body. "no I have no meth in body" he said to them "no we are looking for adam have you seen him" "no I have not I apologize go away" "ok" and the person outside the sphere jumped onto the seling and climbed around it like a spider because they were part spider.

"that was a close call" he said and suddenly the phone inside the sphere was call close. "this is another close call" he said to himself again and picked up the phone. DUN DUN DUN


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I apologize for not updating thie for a couple months but I've been busy getting stoned and. enjoy

"How far would you go to save someone you live?" is what what the phone said to Bioshock

"Live? don't you mean...love?" the bioshock said back to phoneman

"No, I mean LIVE because you are NOT BIOSHOCK" The phony said back to not bioshock

"NO"

adn suddenly Wolfenstein did a quicktime event and threw the phone out of the nearest window as fast as he could before it exploded. Unfortunately for him the window was made of rubber so the phone bounced off it and hit wolfenstein in the head. Fortunately for him the phone did not explode because he had partial schizophrenia and heard voices in his head, so he couldn't thingk right because of all of the people telling him how to think.

However, Wolfenstien was still under the water and the water was not under the bridge. So he started to punching upwards at the top of the bathosphere from the inside to make it go upwards, which he could do, also with the help of oxygen inside it because it floats. And soon the sphere was at the surface and he was able to get out of it and go to the nearest shore, which was filled with ruined buildings and cars because of nuclear fallout. To be continued?


	5. Chapter 5

Autnors notes: I am sorry that his isnt as good but I nedeed to establish the setting and continue the story by establishin the setting. The next chapter will have content,

Wolfenstein exited out of his bathsphere and put it in his inventory and at the same tiem was walking on the shore to the land which was land. To his left and right and all around him there were buildings that werent structualy sound because they were collapsing a lot and some had already did. Everything was covered in a tan mist that looked like sand because it was sand, but floating, and everything had a greenular tint. for all intensive purposes the city was destroyed. Also this is New York's city if you didnt read the last one.

Wolfenstein decided to begin starting walking forwards. He saw a road near him, but thought, _This can't be a road, there are cars on roads,_ because there were no cars on the road. He decided to walk down the road towards the west area which was where the road went in the direction he was headed.

He needed to be extra careful today because he didnt have wepon, also because the road he was walking on led out into waist lands. Suddenly, he felt something skin his head. "I don't know what that was," he said out loud to himself, because that was how he felt. Suddenly, he felt another something skim his head, extra, and it took off a couple hairs as well. "Oh no I must be getting shotted," he said, "and I'll take cover over here," he also said over there next to the cover.

"This is the part where you fall down and bleed to death!" a man in a suit said to the Wolfenstein behind the cover. He took his shotgunsniper and shotsniped at him a lot.

no," Wolfenstein said back to the man in the suit. And he injected himself with a nearby syringe and took less damage and felt stronger too ,so he lifted up his cover and moved it quickly toward the other guy so that it would hurt him. "Take cover"

"No I'm ded" the guy said before getting crushed to death

And with that he took suit and gun and cut off the dudes arm because it had a nest computer he could use for radistion.

TO BE COnTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Because simple things are more well-received by idoits (look at Apples, they suck, cant be upgrade) I havent not been trying to experiment with simpler names for Wolfenstein. So I decided to go with Steinman, because STein is the part of the his name and he is a man. I DIDn'T REALIZE SHE WAS PREGNANT

"Hello," said the computer from the arm Steinman was carrying

"Hello," said Steinman back to the computer from the arm Steinman was carrying

"I am going to take you off of yourarm now" He also said

"no, don't it will kill me sooner than you think" and the computer frowned.

Steinman didnt want to not have the computer feeling well. But then he suddenly remembered that he had just been chopping up a lot of people and rearranging the faces while he was still underwater, so he had already done bad things. So he was alreday guilty so this wouldn't hurt much relative to himself.

"Haha you are gonn die, son!" he said like a rapper because they indimidate people.

"No please dont I'll be dead," protested the arm computer back to the rapper.

"No, no!"

"What?"

"Double negative"

"no"

"YES"

"NO"

And sudddenly he took the arm and pulled the comptuer off of it, which caused it to bleed a lot, especially outwards. The flesh that was there was being pulled because it was attached to both of the things until it broke, which made the arm more bleeding. There was blood everywhere all over the ground, like roses. the arm was still muscling and it made a middle finger at Steinman because he was being a dick to it.

"But you know I am a computer not an arm, so ya"

DUN DUN DUN


	7. Chapter 7

"Alrght, I think we got off on the wrong foot," said Wolfensteinman to the computer.

"Indeed, and I need feet," said the computer back to Steinman.

"Alrght, I think I'll go get you some," said Steinman, and then he suddenly

ripped the computer apart into small pieces by looking at it with great intensity.

"Ahgrhrgll beep" the computer noised as it dieded.

"Aha, take that bitch monsther," he insulted towards the deading machine.

And then Steinman decided to gather his bearings and resources and find a plan inside his mind.

He looked around, and picked up a sniper rifle that was in his arms already. He reloaded it with

- Exploseev Roundz® -

ammunition and fired it at a car which then exploded into a bunch of fire

and then he did this a few more times into other cars, exploding them.

"This is the power of guns," Steinman said in awe at the power of guns.

And so Steenman took all of his things that he needed sucuh as water and food and snacks and medical suppples as well as of course indeed the sniper rifle too because that was inportant for shooting people and other threateneing things.

And Steinman headed west, across the wasteland.

He wandered for many weeks, across nothing but ashen desert.

He ate many meals and camped at many places.

And usually his snacks were deserts too, because he could do that

And one day he came across a cave.

And the cave said, "hello Steinman," said the cave

"What the fuckk" said Steinman in Greek to the cave talking to him

I rmean in response

what

And they were both like "whatt" to each other for the longest time. It went on forever, for a very long time. The amount of time it went on was a very long amount. It went on for a very long time.

And then the cave exploded due to TNT being there, and then Steinman was like "yeah"

And he headed west more across the wastleand to places.

To be continued?


End file.
